1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen control device, a display screen control method, and a computer readable medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of acquiring a display screen from a web server and displaying.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, image processing devices called as digital complex devices or MFPs (multi function peripherals) include a browser for browsing web pages. The browser acquires a display screen to display on an operational panel from a web server connected through a network and displays. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2010-39663 A. According to the above-described configuration of display, the display screen acquired from the web server contains, for example, information such as an operation key operable for a user with the image processing device or a set item allowed to be set by the user and the corresponding set value as a content such as an image.
For the above-described configuration of display, when a heavy load is placed on the web server or the network, some or all of at least one content contained in the display screen is sometimes not displayed on the operational panel. In such a case, the user is not able to know what information is contained in the content not being displayed on the operational panel, and the user is not capable of continuing an operation to set. So, when the user meets a situation that at least one content is not displayed on the operational panel, he or she should make an operation to again acquire the display screen from the web server in own discretion.
A screen size capable of displaying of a display device such as the operational panel of the image processing device is small. In order to display the display screen acquired from the web server in the largest size, information such as a tool bar to give instructions to the browser is set not to display in many cases. In those cases, even when the user would like to give instructions for another acquisition of the display screen to the browser, he or she does not know what operation he or she should make. So, it is not user friendly.
It is assumed that at least one content contained in the display screen acquired from the web server by the browser is not displayed when the acquired display screen is displayed on the operational panel. In this case, the browser may again acquire the display screen from the web server automatically without receiving an instruction from the user. However, if the display error of the content is occurred then, another acquisition of the display screen is started without exception. So, even though the content does not affect continuation of the setting operation for the user is not displayed, another acquisition of the display screen is started. The operation made by the user is interrupted.
When at least one content contained in the display screen is not displayed, an error message may appear in the display screen and the user may be inquired whether or not to execute another acquisition of the display screen. The user, however, is not capable of knowing the content not being displayed contains what information. So, sometimes the user finds out the content again acquired from the web server does not affect continuation of the setting operation when the acquired content is displayed after giving instructions for another acquisition of the display screen. In such a case, the operation for the instruction to again acquire the display screen by the user ends up wasted, and it takes an extra time to display an unnecessary content. The operation by the user is interrupted.